The present invention relates to an ink jet recording device which includes a recording head being movable in the widthwise direction of a recording sheet of paper, and ejects from the recording head ink droplets toward a recording sheet in accordance with print data, thereby printing an image on the recording sheet. More specifically, the invention relates to an ink cartridge to which a cleaning process is effectively applicable for sucking ink from the nozzle apertures of the recording head to restore the printing function of the recording head, and an ink jet recording device using the ink cartridge, and a method for controlling the cleaning of the recording head of the ink jet recording device.
The ink jet recording device includes an ink jet recording head for receiving ink from an ink cartridge and a sheet feeder for moving a recording sheet relative to the recording head. The recording head mounted on a carriage ejects ink droplets onto the recording sheet while being moved in the widthwise direction of the recording sheet, thereby executing recording.
The recording head which is able to eject black ink and color ink of yellow, cyan and magenta is mounted on the carriage, so that not only text printing with black ink but also full color printing by varying a ejecting ratio of color ink can be executed.
The recording head mentioned above suffers from a problem in that print failure may occur due to increased ink viscosity or solidification of ink, which will be caused, for instance, due to evaporation of solvent from nozzle apertures, adhered dust, entry of air bubbles, etc. because the recording head is designed to eject ink, pressurized in a pressure generating chamber, as ink droplets from the nozzles toward a recording sheet.
To cope with this, the following function is incorporated. When the nozzle apertures are clogged or an ink cartridge is exchanged, a nozzle formed surface of the recording head is sealed with a capping system. In this state, a suction pump applies a negative pressure to the nozzle formed surface to suck ink from the nozzle apertures. In this way, the clogging in the nozzle apertures or the like due to ink solidification, and ink ejection failure due to the entry of air bubbles into the ink passage are eliminated. This operation is called a cleaning operation.
In performing the cleaning operation, it is effective to generate a fastest possible ink flow within an ink passage, for example, the ink passage ranging from the ink cartridge to the nozzle apertures of the recording head. This also makes it possible to discharge the air bubbles, present in the passage, together with the ink whose viscosity is increased.
In this approach, however, to increase a velocity of the ink in the cleaning operation, the performance of the suction pump must be increased to produce a large negative pressure. This requires the size increase of the pump and the motor for driving the pump, resulting in inevitable increase in cost and size of the entire device.
Further, since a large amount of ink is ejected from the recording head, the lifetime of the ink cartridge is reduced, and the user is compelled to accept an increase of running cost.
To cope with the problem, there is proposed a recording device in JP-A-4-1055, for example. In the proposal, a valve unit operable for opening and closing is located in an ink passage ranging from the ink cartridge to the recording head. In the cleaning operation, the valve unit is put in a closing state, and a negative pressure is applied to the capping system. When a negative pressure increases, the valve unit is opened so that a velocity of the ink flowing within the recording head is instantaneously increased.
In the proposal, there is no need of providing a suction pump specially designed to produce a large negative pressure. Therefore, it is estimated that the ink solidified or increased in its viscosity at positions near the nozzles of the recording head will readily be discharged. Further, the ink is instantaneously sucked from the nozzles. Therefore, it is estimated that the discharging of a relatively small amount of ink will provide a satisfactory cleaning operation.
Many ink jet recording devices as mentioned above are each constructed such that ink cartridges containing black and color ink are detachably attached to the carriage on which the recording head is mounted, from its top. Each ink cartridge is constructed to supply ink to the recording head via a hollow ink supplying needle (referred to frequently as a hollow needle) as an ink introducing portion which is mounted faceup on the carriage.
In the ink jet recording device, the ink passages within the recording head are very fine in structure. Accordingly, the ink to be supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head must be in such a clean state that foreign matter, e.g., dust, is completely removed from the ink.
If such foreign material as dust is contained in the ink, the clogging problem will arise: the ink passage of the recording head, in particular an extremely thin ink supply port, the nozzle apertures, and the like are clogged with the foreign material. Where the clogging problem arises, the recording head cannot perform a proper ink ejecting operation. In most cases, it is impossible to restore the function of the recording head.
To solve the clogging problem, it is a common practice that a filter for filtering out foreign materials is located at a position upstream of the recording head in the ink passage, e.g., between the hollow needle and the head case for supporting the needle, thereby preventing foreign matters from flowing to the head side.
FIG. 1 shows a structure showing its state. In the figure, reference numeral 21 indicates a hollow needle, which is mounted on the ink cartridge. The hollow needle 21 leads the ink from the ink cartridge storing the ink therein to the recording head. The top end of the hollow needle 21 is sharpened, and its tip is opened to form ink introducing holes 21a. The hollow needle 21, which is closely joined to a packing member being made of rubber and mounted on the ink cartridge, introduces the ink from the ink cartridge via the ink introducing holes 21a. The base end of the hollow needle 21 radially and downwardly expands, and hence a tapered space 21b is formed within the base end.
Another space 20f is formed also in a case 20a of the recording head on which the base of the hollow needle 21 is mounted. A filter member 22 is placed between the base of the hollow needle 21 and the head case 20a that enclose those spaces. An effective area of the filter member 22 is increased by forming the spaces above and below the filter member 22, thereby suppressing a dynamic pressure (pressure loss) of the filter member.
As seen also from the structure shown in FIG. 1, in a state that the ink passage formed in the hollow needle 21 and the filter member 22 are arranged in the gravity direction, an air bubble A, as shown in FIG. 1(A), is left within the tapered space 21b which is located within the hollow needle 21 and above the filter member 22, when the ink passage within the recording head is first filled up with ink. Also when the ink cartridge is exchanged with another one, an air bubble A enters the space 21b above the filter member 22 and stays within the space 21b. 
In a case where the printing process is executed in a state that the air bubble A stays and a state of the printing is in a full duty (all the nozzle apertures simultaneously eject droplets at the highest frequency), the air bubble A staying upstream of the filter member 22 slowly moves to a position near the filter member 22, together with the ink flow, and it is put in a state that it balances with the velocity of ink flow.
When the full duty printing further continues, the air bubble A comes in contact with the filter member, a slight part of the air bubble passes through the filter member 22 and reaches the ink passage within the recording head, and it stays in the ink passage within the recording head. When such a state is caused, a phenomenon, called a cushion operation, occurs in which the air bubble absorbs a pressure variation generated in the pressure chamber in accordance with print data. This results in that the recording head fails to eject ink droplets.
The cleaning operation to remove the air bubble as mentioned above is performed. As mentioned above, the negative pressure within the capping system increases, ink flows thereinto from the ink cartridge, and a velocity of the ink flow within the hollow needle 21 is not so high. With this, the air bubble A approximates to or comes in close contact with the filter member 22. However, the air bubble fails to pass through the filter.
Accordingly, in a first mode of the invention, there are provided an ink cartridge which can close an upstream side of the recording head without elongating an ink passage between the recording head and the ink cartridge, in particular, a structure in which a closing system is provided on the ink cartridge, and an ink jet recording device to which the ink cartridge thus constructed is well adaptable.
In a second mode of the invention, a passage control system capable of closing the ink passage or increasing a flow resistance thereof is provided on an ink cartridge, which is located upstream of the filter member at which the air bubbles inevitably stay, whereby a negative pressure is effectively applied to the air bubbles staying on or above the filter member within the hollow needle, and the air bubbles can be allowed to pass through the filter member by instantaneously canceling this. The invention is purposed to provide a structure of an ink cartridge capable of increasing air bubble discharging effects using this, an ink jet recording device to which the ink cartridge can be adopted and a method for controlling the cleaning of a recording head of the recording device.
In a third mode of the invention, similarly, a passage control system capable of closing an ink flow passage is provided on an ink cartridge, and the passage control system is controlled to be open and closed by a pressing force of an ink introducing part of the recording device. The invention is purposed to provide a structure of an ink cartridge producing the effects similar to those mentioned above, an ink jet recording device to which the ink cartridge is well adaptable, and a method for controlling the cleaning of a recording head of the recording device.
In a first mode of the present invention, there is provided an ink cartridge which is detachably mounted to a recording device and supplies ink to a recording head through an ink introducing part provided on the recording device. In the ink cartridge, an ink supply passage, provided on the ink cartridge, for supplying ink to the recording device includes a region capable of closing an ink flow passage.
In this case, the ink cartridge preferably includes a container including an ink storage chamber for storing ink; an ink supply port for supplying ink from the ink storage chamber to the recording head when the ink supply port is coupled to an ink supplying needle communicating with the recording head.
The invention also provides an ink jet recording device to which the ink cartridge of the first mode is well adaptable. An ink supply passage for supplying ink to the recording device includes a region capable of closing an ink flow passage, is detachably mounted to that recording device. The recording device comprises: a member for pressing the region of the ink cartridge; a recording head for executing a printing operation when receiving ink from the ink cartridge; a capping system for sealing the recording head; and a negative pressure generating system for supplying a negative pressure to the capping system.
In this case, an ink supplying needle communicating with the recording head is further provided on the recording device, and the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording device in a state that the ink supply port is coupled to the ink supplying needle.
In the combination of the ink cartridge of the first mode and the ink jet recording device, the ink cartridge includes a region capable of closing the ink flow passage when receiving a pressure from exterior. When a negative pressure is applied to the ink cartridge in a state that the region is closed, a negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system. When the region is opened, a strong negative pressure instantaneously acts on the ink cartridge. As a result, a strong ink flow is caused in the recording head. And, the air bubbles staying there move and are discharged to the capping system on the ink flow caused by the continuously acting negative pressure from the negative pressure generating system.
According to another aspect, there is provided an ink cartridge of a second mode. The ink cartridge is detachably mounted to a recording device and supplies ink to a recording head through an ink introducing part provided on the recording device. In the ink cartridge, a passage control system is located in an ink flow passage formed from an ink storage chamber for storing ink to the ink supply port, and the passage control system closes the ink flow passage or increases flow resistance of the ink flow passage by receiving a drive force from an actuator.
In this case, a packing member is preferably disposed in the ink supply port formed in the ink cartridge to be coupled to the ink introducing part in a state that the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording device.
The passage control system forms a passage opening/closing system capable of opening and closing the ink flow passage by receiving a drive force from the actuator.
The passage control system forms a passage varying system capable of varying flow resistance of the ink flow passage by receiving a drive force from the actuator.
The passage control system includes a sealing member formed of an elastic material which is deformed by receiving a drive force of the actuator, and the ink flow passage is closed or its flow resistance is varied by deformation of the sealing member.
In this case, in a preferred embodiment, the actuator is disposed on the recording device, and the passage control system receives a drive force from the actuator in a state that the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording device. In another predetermined embodiment, the actuator is installed in the ink cartridge.
Any of the ink cartridges mentioned above may be an ink cartridge provided with a plurality of ink storage chambers independently storing ink of plural colors, the ink flow passages are formed respectively from the ink storage chambers to the ink supply ports, and the passage control system is individually located in each ink flow passage to close each ink flow passage or increase flow resistance thereof by receiving a drive force received from a respective actuator.
It is preferable that the passage control system opens the ink flow passage in a state that the passage control system does not receive a drive force from the actuator. The actuator preferably is constructed by an electromagnetic drive mechanism. The actuator may is constructed by a cam mechanism.
In the ink cartridge, it is preferable that an ink degassed to 5 ppm or lower is stored into the ink storage chamber. Further, when the ink cartridge is in a storage state, the ink cartridge is preferably packed in a reduced pressure state by a packing member having a gas barrier property. Furthermore, the ink cartridge is packed in a reduced pressure state by a packing member having a gas barrier property in a state that the passage control system is covered by a cover member.
In the ink cartridge of the second mode, the passage control system is located an ink flow passage formed from an ink storage chamber for storing ink to the ink supply port, and the passage control system closes the ink flow passage or increases passage resistance of the ink flow passage in response to a drive force received from an actuator. Accordingly, the actuator located on the recording device or the ink cartridge causes the passage control system located on the ink cartridge to opening/closing the ink flow passage or to vary passage resistance to the ink flow passage.
Thus, the passage control system is located on a position, which is located closer to the ink cartridge or upstream of the filter at which air bubbles stay. Accordingly, a negative pressure is effectively applied to the air bubbles staying on the filter within the hollow needle. As a result, an external pressure is exerted on the air bubbles stagnant within the hollow needle. Subsequently, the passage control system is operated, by the actuator, to instantaneously remove the negative pressure, whereby the air bubbles are efficiently discharged.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink jet recording device to which any of the ink cartridge of the second mode is well adaptable. This recording device has an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle apertures in accordance with print data, a capping system for sealingly covering a nozzle forming surface of the recording head and sucking ink from the nozzle apertures by a negative pressure applied from a negative pressure generating system, and an ink introducing part coupled to an ink supply port of an ink cartridge to supply ink from the ink cartridge to the recording head. The ink jet recording device is characterized by a control system for applying a control signal to the actuator in a state that the nozzle forming surface of the recording head is sealed with the capping system, and a negative pressure generated by the negative pressure generating system is applied to and accumulated in the capping system, and a passage control system provided to the ink cartridge is opened or reduced in its flow resistance in accordance with the control signal applied from the control system to the actuator.
In the recording device, the ink cartridge is mounted on a carriage such that an ink flow direction of the ink flow passage formed in the ink cartridge is substantially orthogonal to a moving direction of the carriage.
In the ink jet recording device, an operation to cause the passage control system provided to the ink cartridge to be opened or to be reduced in its flow resistance in the state that the nozzle forming surface of the recording head is sealed with the capping system, and the negative pressure generated by the negative pressure generating system is applied to and accumulated in the capping system, is carried out at the time of initial filling operation in which the recording head is filled with ink.
Also in the ink jet recording device, an operation to cause the passage control system provided to the ink cartridge to be opened or to be reduced in its flow resistance in the state that the nozzle forming surface of the recording head is sealed with the capping system, and the negative pressure generated by the negative pressure generating system is applied to and accumulated in the capping system, is carried out when a restoring command given by a user is issued again within a predetermined amount of printing.
Also in the ink jet recording device, wherein a plurality of ink cartridges having ink storage chambers respectively containing ink of different colors are mounted, and control signals are individually applied to respective actuators for driving the respective passage control system provided on the ink cartridges.
Also in the ink jet recording device, a plurality of ink cartridges including at least an ink cartridge having ink storage chambers respectively containing ink of different colors are mounted, and control signals are individually applied to respective actuators for driving the respective passage control system provided on the ink cartridges.
In this case, the actuator is provided on the recording device, and the actuator is preferably constructed by an electromagnetic drive mechanism. The actuator may be constructed by a cam mechanism.
The ink jet recording device preferably includes an ink end detecting system for detecting an ink end of the ink cartridge mounted. In this case, at least in a state that the negative pressure is applied from the negative pressure generating system to the capping system, the passage control system located in an ink flow passage the ink end of which is detected is kept in a closing state.
In this case, software ink end detecting system for judging the ink end state by at least counting the number of ink droplets ejected from the recording head, or hardware ink end detecting system for judging the ink end by detecting a physical variation in the ink storage chamber sealingly storing ink may be utilized for the ink end detecting system.
During a printing operation, the passage control system located in the ink flow passage the ink end of which is detected is kept in the closing state, and other ink not in an ink end state is used.
In this case, of the other ink not in the ink end state, ink the remaining amount of which is the largest is used for with the exception of tallow ink to execute the printing operation.
Further, when the printing operation is executed using the other ink not in the ink end state, a utility of a print driver installed in a host computer notifies that the printing is to be performed using the other ink not in the ink end state.
When the printing operation is executed using the other ink not in the ink end state, a utility of a print driver installed in a host computer gives a notification to confirm whether or not the printing is to be performed using the other ink not in the ink end state.
In the recording device, the ink introducing part connected to the ink supply port of the ink cartridge is preferably a hollowed ink supplying needle with an ink introducing hole formed at a part of the ink supplying needle.
In a recording head cleaning control method in an ink jet recording device combined with the ink cartridge of the second mode, the recording device has an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle apertures in accordance with print data, a capping system for sealingly covering a nozzle forming surface of the recording head and sucking ink from the nozzle apertures by a negative pressure applied from a negative pressure generating system, and an ink introducing part mounted to an ink supply port of an ink cartridge to supply ink from the ink cartridge to the recording head. The cleaning control method comprises: a negative pressure accumulating step in which a negative pressure is applied from the negative pressure generating system to and accumulated in the capping system in a state that the nozzle forming surface of the recording head is sealed with the capping system, and the passage control system provided to the ink cartridge is closed or to be increased in flow resistance; and a negative pressure releasing step in which the passage control system provided to the ink cartridge is opened or decreased in flow resistance in a state that the negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system.
In this case, each of the negative pressure accumulating step and the negative pressure releasing step is executed by the respective passage control system, concurrently.
Each of the negative pressure accumulating step and the negative pressure releasing step may be executed by specific one of the passage control system.
In the cleaning control method, the negative pressure releasing step may be executed by specific one of the passage control system.
In this case, the negative pressure releasing step by the specific one the passage control system is executed, by a control program installed in the recording device, for an ink flow passage filled with ink whose color density is high.
Further, the negative pressure releasing step is executed depending on a left standing time after the printing operation of the recording device previously ends.
The negative pressure releasing step executed by the specific one of the passage control system is preferably executed based on designation information set on a utility of a print driver installed in a host computer or set on the recording device.
In the ink jet recording device employing the cleaning control method, the passage control system located in the ink flow passage of the ink cartridge is driven in synchronism with the cleaning operation for sucking ink droplets from the nozzle apertures by the capping system, thereby closing the ink flow passage or increasing its flow resistance.
In this state, the suction pump as the negative pressure generating system is driven, and a control sequence in which the passage control system of the ink cartridge is operated for valve opening in a state that the negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system.
Through the execution of the control sequence, in particular air bubble staying on the filter member within the ink supplying needle is expanded by the negative pressure. In this state, the negative pressure is instantaneously released at an upstream position of the ink supplying needle, the air bubbles on the filter member within the needle are effectively discharged to the capping system on a initial ink flow.
In this case, other air bubble than those staying within the ink supplying needle, e.g., air bubble stating at stagnant parts in the ink flow passage of the recording head is effectively discharged to the capping system.
Also in the ink cartridges or one ink cartridge, the passage control system installed to, for example, the color ink cartridges for storing different color inks may be controlled concurrently or individually.
Accordingly, when the cleaning control method for individually controlling the passage control system corresponding to the ink cartridges containing specific one of inks is employed, the cleaning operation is efficiently controlled corresponding to the specific ink.
As known, where an ink whose colorant concentration is high, e.g., black ink, is used, the restoring of the ink ejecting function by the cleaning operation is slow when comparing with other color inks.
Accordingly, where the operation sequence mentioned above is used, the nozzles ejecting the color inks first resumes their normal ejecting function frequently. In this case, only color inks are discharged in large amount into the capping system, and wasted, and a negative pressure fails to act on the nozzles ejecting the black ink.
For this reason, if only the passage control system corresponding to the black ink is operated for valve opening in the negative pressure removing step, the ink can be discharged from the nozzle apertures ejecting the black ink, and an efficient cleaning operation is performed while suppressing the waste of ink.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an ink cartridge of a third mode. The ink cartridge is detachably attached to a recording device and supplies ink to a recording head through an ink introducing part provided on the recording device, and comprises a passage control system located in an ink supply port formed in the ink cartridge, the passage control system being operated for valve opening by receiving a pressing force from ink introducing part of the recording device in a state that the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording device, whereby ink can be supplied from an ink storage chamber to the recording head, wherein the passage control system is operated for valve closing by receiving a further pressing force from the ink introducing part of the recording device, thereby stopping supply of ink from the ink storage chamber.
In this case, the passage control system is adapted to move within the ink supply port by being pressed by the ink introducing part of the recording device so that the passage control system disengages from a first packing member located in the ink supply port by receiving the pressing force from the ink introducing part of the recording device to be placed to a valve opening state, and engages with a second packing member located in the ink supply port by receiving the further pressing force from the ink introducing part of the recording device.
The passage control system is preferably urged by a spring member to engage with the first packing member.
In a preferred embodiment, the passage control system includes a disc like member, when a first surface of the disc like member engages the first packing member, the passage control system is placed to the valve closing state, when the disk like member is located at a mid position between the first and second packing members, the passage control system is placed to a valve opening state, and when a second surface of the disc like member engages the second packing member, the passage control system is placed to the valve closing state.
Preferably, the passage control system includes the disc like member and a shaft member for guiding movement of the disc like member, and the passage control system is disposed in the ink supply port so that the disc like member is moved in an axial direction of the shaft member.
Preferably, the first packing member is brought into engagement with the ink introducing part of the recording device, whereby the first packing member is kept in a liquid tight state with the ink supply port of the ink cartridge.
In this case, in a preferred embodiment, the first packing member includes a hollow member, the ink introducing part of the recording device includes a hollow ink supplying needle, and the ink supplying needle of the recording device engages with an inner circumferential surface of the hollow member.
In the thus constructed ink cartridge of the third mode, in a state that it is loaded to the recording device, it receives a pressing force from the ink introducing part of the recording device, the passage control system of the ink supply port is operated for valve opening. As a result, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording device.
When receiving a further pressing force from the ink introducing part of the recording device, the passage control system operates for valve closing. As will be described later, in cleaning the recording head, the negative pressure is effectively accumulated in the inner space of the capping system.
Additionally, the passage control system is located at an upstream position of the filter member at which the air bubbles necessarily stays. Accordingly, the negative pressure is effectively applied to the air bubbles stagnating on the filter member within the ink supplying needle. As a result, an external pressure may be applied to expand the air bubbles stagnating within the ink supplying needle. Subsequently, the passage control system is operated to instantaneously remove the negative pressure, so that the air bubbles are efficiently discharged.
When the above ink cartridge is not attached to the recording device, the ink cartridge, the ink supply port is placed to a valve closing state by the passage control system located in the ink supply port. Accordingly, even when it is detached from the recording device during its use, there is no chance that ink leaks from the ink cartridge or air enters the ink cartridge. Therefore, the ink cartridge may be attached to the recording device and used again.
According to the present invention, there is provided an ink jet recording device to which the ink cartridge of the third mode is adapted. The ink jet recording device has an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle apertures in accordance with print data, a capping system for sealingly covering a nozzle forming surface of the recording head and sucking ink from the nozzle apertures by a negative pressure applied from a negative pressure generating system, and an ink introducing part coupled to an ink supply port of an ink cartridge to supply ink from the ink cartridge to the recording head. The ink cartridge comprises an actuator for varying a position of the ink supply port of the ink cartridge attached to the recording device relative to the ink introducing part of the recording device to control an opening/closing valve of the passage control system of the ink cartridge, wherein a negative pressure is applied to the capping system sealing the nozzle forming surface of the recording head in a state that the passage control system is put in a valve closing state, and wherein the passage control system is operated for valve opening by driving the actuator in a state that the negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system.
In this case, the actuator includes an eccentric cam mechanism. Preferably, the actuator is located at the bottom of a cartridge holder to which the ink cartridge is detachably mounted, and an urging system is located in the cartridge holder for urging the mounted ink cartridge toward the actuator.
Preferably, the urging system for urging the ink cartridge toward the actuator includes a spring member located on a reverse side of a lid for closing an upper part opening of the ink cartridge.
Additionally, in the recording device, an operation in which the passage control system is operated for valve opening by driving the actuator in the state that the negative pressure is accumulated is performed during an initial ink filling operation in which the recording device is initially filled with ink.
In the ink jet recording device, an operation in which the passage control system is operated for valve opening by driving the actuator in a state that the negative pressure is accumulated may be performed when a restoring operation command issued by a user again within a predetermined printing quantity.
According to the invention, there is provided a recording head cleaning control method for an ink jet recording device, which is used in combination with the ink cartridge of the third mode. The recording device has an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle apertures in accordance with print data, a capping system for sealingly covering a nozzle forming surface of the recording head and sucking ink from the nozzle apertures by a negative pressure applied from a negative pressure generating system, and an ink introducing part coupled to an ink supply port of an ink cartridge to supply ink from the ink cartridge to the recording head. The cleaning control method comprises: a valve-closing control step of controlling the passage control system of the ink cartridge for valve closing by varying a position of the ink supply port of the ink cartridge mounted to the recording device relative to the ink introducing part of the recording device; a negative pressure accumulating step for applying a negative pressure from the negative pressure generating system to the inside of the capping system sealing the nozzle forming surface of the recording head, thereby accumulating the negative pressure therein; and a negative pressure releasing step of releasing the negative pressure in a manner that the passage control system of the ink cartridge is operated for valve opening by driving the actuator in a state that the negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system.
In this case, each of the negative pressure accumulating step and the negative pressure releasing step is executed concurrently for a plurality of the ink cartridges, concurrently.
Each of the negative pressure accumulating step and the negative pressure releasing step may be executed for a specific one of the specific ink cartridges.
Further, in the cleaning control method, the negative pressure releasing step may be executed for a specific one of the specific ink cartridges.
In this case, the negative pressure releasing step for the specific one of the ink cartridges is executed, by a program installed in the recording device, for an ink cartridge storing ink whose coloring density is high.
Further, in the cleaning control method, the negative pressure releasing step may be executed depending on a left standing time after printing operation of the recording device previously ends.
The negative pressure releasing step executed for the specific ink cartridge may be executed based on designation information set on a utility of a print driver installed in a host computer or set on the recording device.
In the ink jet recording device employing the cleaning control method, a position of the ink supply port of the ink cartridge loaded to the recording device relative to the ink introducing part of the recording device is varied in synchronism with a cleaning operation in which ink droplet from the nozzle apertures are sucked by the capping system, and the passage control system of the ink cartridge is operated for valve closing.
In this state, the suction pump as the negative pressure generating system is driven, so that a negative pressure is accumulated in the capping system which sealingly covers the nozzle forming surface of the recording head.
Then, the following sequence is executed. The actuator is driven again in a state that a negative pressure is stored in the capping system, to thereby vary a position of the ink supply port of the ink cartridge relative to the ink introducing part of the recording device. And the passage control system of the ink cartridge is operated for valve opening.
Through the execution of the control sequence, in particular air bubbles A1 staying on the filter member within the ink supplying needle is expanded by the negative pressure. In this state, the negative pressure is instantaneously removed at an upstream position of the ink supplying needle, the air bubbles on the filter member within the needle are effectively discharged to the capping system 9 on a fast ink flow.
In this case, other air bubbles than those stagnating within the ink supplying needle, e.g., air bubbles stagnating at stagnant parts in the ink flow passage of the recording head is effectively discharged to the capping system.
In the construction where actuators being able to varying a position of the ink supply port of the ink cartridge relative to the ink introducing part of the recording device are set to the loading positions of the ink cartridges, and the passage control system of the ink cartridges are individually controlled, the negative pressure removing step may be executed for each ink cartridge. Where the construction is used, the cleaning operation may be efficiently executed corresponding to a specific ink.
As known, where an ink whose colorant concentration is high, e.g., black ink, is used, the restoring of the ink ejecting function by the cleaning operation is slow when comparing with other color inks. Accordingly, where the operation sequence mentioned above is used, the nozzles ejecting the color inks first resumes their normal ejecting function frequently. In this case, only color inks are discharged in large amount into the capping system, and wasted, and a negative pressure fails to act on the nozzles ejecting the black ink. For this reason, if only the passage control system corresponding to the black ink is operated for valve opening in the negative pressure removing step, the ink can be discharged from the nozzle apertures ejecting the black ink, and an efficient cleaning operation is performed while suppressing the waste of ink.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. 2000-009205 (filed on Jan. 8, 2000), 2000-252474 (filed on Aug. 23, 2000) and 2000-260590 (filed on Aug. 30, 2000), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.